


Marvel Meta

by Rachello344



Series: Tumblr Meta Essays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Analysis, Crossposted from Rachello344 Blog, Meta Essays, Nonfiction, Plot analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: A collection of my Marvel meta posts cross posted from Tumblr.





	1. 7 April 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is rapidly going down hill, I've decided to put all of my essays on Ao3. It'll probably take a while, but I'll be posting each fandom's essays in their own work to collect them all in one place.

Okay, so Captain America spoilers, or whatever (kind of? doesn’t really give anything away, but better to be safe), under the cut.

Okay, so I am still waiting to find a gifset of everyone rallying under their Captain. “We’re the only back up he’s got,” and that poor analyst, obviously preparing himself to die for the cause. Like, I want all of those all over my dashboard and I am not getting them.

That moment really hit me hard.

I tend towards this crazy level of helplessness when it comes to humanity, but then stuff like that reminds me why I believe in the best of people. Why I believe that, despite everything that happens, despite all the evil, people are inherently good.

That analyst was a perfectly average person, doing his job, and he could have just gone with it. There was a gun to his head, no one would have held it against him, really, but he visibly prepared himself, shut his eyes.

“I can’t, sir. Captain’s orders.”

It just… It was really nice to see that reminder amidst the despair and the treachery. It’s nice to remember that people don’t always roll over and accept things as out of their control when the higher ups are exposed. It’s nice to remember that some people will stand up in the face of cruelty and wrongness.

I feel like that’s the running theme for all of Cap’s movies and scenes. The old man in Avengers, looking into SHIELD, saving anyone he could, and rallying the people against potential oppression.

It just makes me really happy. That’s all.


	2. 23 May 2014

I’m just… I feel really off–sad, almost. Just, not how I usually feel after a Marvel movie, you know? Usually I get that upshot of hope and I feel better, but this time…

Curt Connors, Max Dillon, and Harry Osborn are all sick. Not twisted, but actually ill. Peter Parker suffered nothing when he made a stupid decision–he was rewarded for doing something wrong. (Though we now know that it was dumb luck that it only worked; Peter has his father’s DNA.)

Curt Connors used the serum on himself to stop a man from experimenting on _war veterans_. He made a sacrifice play that effectively killed him; at the very least, it ended his life as a scientist and a free man. But he was locked up for something he couldn’t help, that he was forced into.

Max Dillon was alone, sad, and probably mentally ill. All he needed was professional help and for someone to freaking _give_ a damn. I mean, they took advantage of him and, when he was asking for help, when he said he wanted to stop and not hurt people, they shot at him. (Don’t even get me started on the proper procedure for dealing with people who want to negotiate okay; we _do_ negotiate with terrorists. We _always negotiate_.)

Harry Osborn was mentally unstable following the realization that he was going to die the same way as his father. He was desperate, but again, he could have been helped.

I guess it just felt to me like a lot of pointless deaths.

I just don’t feel well. I took the movie harder than I was expecting.

(Why can’t more heroes be like Captain America?)


End file.
